


Rhea

by Jackdaw816



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: A task from Pidge leaves Keith and Lance alone in the woods of Camp Half Blood.





	Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Can I request a PJO AU with Klance? And if you haven't read the books a soulmate AU will do nicely. Thanks!) If you have a prompt, you can submit it on my Tumblr. (@shejustcalledmeafish)  
> I have read the books, so here is my PJO Klance AU. There's some implied/referenced Shatt, but it's very minor. Uh, Lance is 13 and Keith is 15, the others are all between the ages of 13-18. If I left out anyone's cabin and you want to know, just leave your question in the comments.I don’t have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance.

It was another peaceful summer morning at Camp Half Blood. An impromptu basketball game had started on the court and Dionysus kids and satyrs alike were working on the harvest of strawberries. Suddenly, an explosion shook Cabin Nine, setting off an alarm and filling the air with smoke. Everyone rushed to the site and watched as Pidge threw what looked like a flaming pyramid onto the grass.

“Lance, Operation RHEA!” Pidge yelled as Matt and the other Hephaestus kids fled the cabin. The Cuban boy grinned and raised his hands. Water streamed from the creek and doused the fire. With the fire out, most of the crowd scattered, uninterested now that the danger was over. Those who stuck around came in closer.

“Operation Rhea?” Shiro asked, the son of Hades crouching down to examine the smoldering wreck. “Like Rhea the Titan?” Pidge shook her head.

“Nah, R-H-E-A.” Pidge said. “It stands for Rover Has Exploded Again.” Hunk laughed, and Allura joined in after a moment. The daughter of Hecate threw back her ivory hair and crouched beside Shiro.

“Matt, what did I say about letting Pidge experiment with combustible substances?” Shiro said, standing back up and moving close, almost too close, to Matt. Pidge and Keith shared a look.

“You didn’t say anything and neither did I.” Matt pointed out. Everyone laughed a little and Pidge snapped her fingers to draw attention.

“Lance, can you and Keith to take Rover 1.0 to Bunker Nine?” Pidge asked. “It’s heavier than it looks. Hunk, you and Matt can help me start on Rover 2.0!” Before anyone could protest, she darted off into her cabin. Hunk, Matt, and Shiro followed her in. Allura walked off, leaving Keith and Lance alone with a still smoking robot. Lance looked at Rover and then at Keith.

“Please tell me you know where Bunker Nine is?” He asked, looking around, a hint of fear on his face. Keith laughed at the look on Lance’s face.

“It’s in the woods. This is your first summer, so you haven’t been out there yet.” Keith bent to pick up Rover, but pulled his hand back before he could touch it. “Do you think you could soak this again? I can feel the heat radiating off of it.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance said and did as Keith asked. This time Keith bent and picked Rover up with no trouble, his arms straining only a little from the weight. He started to walk, turning back when he didn’t hear Lance following him.

“You coming? I thought you’d want to see it.” Keith teased. Lance nodded and ran after Keith. They walked in silence for a minute or two, the air tense between them.  
“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Lance asked, not having spent much time with the young son of Hades. Keith shot him a look and shook his head.

“No. No boyfriend either, though that would be more likely.” Keith replied nonchalantly. Lance choked and stumbled, nearly taking Keith down with him. Keith stared at him, surprised.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. Lance looked up at him, shock, but not horror, still evident in his eyes.

“You like guys? How, how do you know?” Lance stammered. Lance had grown up in a big, Catholic, conservative family. No one talked about homosexuality, except to slur at it. Lance had an idea that he might be bisexual, but he couldn’t tell anyone in his family and he’d had no experience with boys. Keith grinned, although it was a little uneasy.

“I just have. All of my life. Never liked girls in that way and when Shiro brought his first boyfriend home, it just kinda clicked.” Keith said, setting Rover down and walking closer to Lance. Lance straightened up and looked at Keith.

“Oh gods.” Lance whispered. Keith looked at him in concern.

“You aren’t comfortable with me.” Keith said, tone expressing regret. “I’ll leave you al-” He was cut off halfway through his statement by a kiss. Lance had thrown himself at Keith, one hand cupping his chin, the other wrapping itself around Keith’s waist. Lance kissed with an enthusiasm that made up for his lack of experience. Keith eagerly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. After a minute, Keith broke the kiss. Lance let out a satisfied whimper.

“Oh gods.” Lance whispered. Keith smiled. He stepped back a little from Lance and ran a hand through his hair.

“Guess you’re a little more comfortable than I thought.” Keith quipped. Lance touched his lips and blushed.

“I guess I am.” Lance said shyly. Before they could say anything else, there was a growl from the woods. They tensed and Keith pulled out a dagger. Lance looked at the blade.

“Is that Stygian iron?” Lance asked, stunned at the sight of the rare metal. Keith gave a short nod.

“Gift from my mother. She got it from Hades.” Keith replied, never taking his eyes off of the woods. A bush shook and Keith crouched, ready to lunge. “Get behind me, Lance.” Keith snarled. Lance did as Keith said, he was only trained in sharpshooting and he didn’t have a gun. 

A wolf trod out of the trees, its coat black, but streaked with electric blue. Its eyes were the same blue as its coat.

“What, what kind of monster is that?” Lance stammered.

“I don’t know. It looks like a hellhound, but I’ve never seen one that size or with those markings.” Keith said, watching as the wolf slowly stepped closer. About ten feet from them, the wolf sat and cocked its head.

“It’s not attacking?” Lance questioned. Keith shook his head.

“I guess not. Maybe it’s friendly.” Keith said. Dagger still in his hand, he stepped closer to the wolf. 

“Be careful, Keith.” Lance whispered. Instead of lunging like Keith expected, the wolf rolled over and bared its throat in a show of submission. Keith was surprised, but stuck his dagger back in his boot.

“Hey there, boy.” Keith said gently, kneeling next to the wolf. “What are you doing?” All of a sudden, the wolf flipped over and lunged at Keith. Lance yelled, but the wolf was already pinning Keith down.

“Woah, stop!” Keith laughed. The wolf was sitting on his chest, covering his orange shirt with dark hair and repeatedly licking Keith’s face. Keith tried to squirm out from under the wolf, but he was pinned. “Little help, Lance!” Keith called out, his escape attempts ending in failure. Lance was doubled over with laughter. 

“So, is this how you get a dog?” Lance joked as he made his way over to the pair. Keith glared at him and the wolf let out a bark. Lance rubbed the wolf’s head, marveling at how soft its fur was. “What should we call you, baby?” Lance cooed at the wolf. “How about Nova?” The wolf barked in agreement and climbed off of Keith. Keith grumbled and pulled himself into a sitting position.

“Who said you get to name him?” Keith questioned. The wolf growled at him and he raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, Nova it is.” Nova let out a bark and licked Lance’s face. Keith smiled and pulled Lance in for another kiss. Lance let out a little squeak, but relaxed into it. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

“So I guess you got a wolf and a boyfriend out of this.” Lance said like he wasn’t terrified of Keith’s response. Keith froze for a second, but smiled bigger than Lance had ever seen him smile before.

“I guess I did.” Keith mused. He stood and offered his hand to Lance. Lance took it and let his boyfriend pull him up. Nova barked and started running. The couple watched as Nova started to maul the remains of Rover 1.0, his claws cutting through the metal like butter.

“Nova, stop!” Lance called. Nova listened and sat next to Rover, staring at his masters. Keith laughed.

“How are we going to explain to Pidge that we let our new wolf maul the remains of Rover 1.0?” Keith questioned.

“Not to mention, how are we going to explain that there’s a ‘we’?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

“For now, let’s get Rover 1.0 to Bunker Nine before there’s nothing left to take.” Keith said, striding over and picking up Rover 1.0, careful not to cut himself on the jagged cuts left by Nova’s claws. Lance walked over to join him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good plan.”


End file.
